


Tired

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: tactile empathy [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: He drifts off at some point.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: tactile empathy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213122
Comments: 19
Kudos: 183





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for soft fjorclay and can i just say what a mood

“You okay?” 

Caduceus voice is muffled somewhat by the pillow Fjord just fell face first on to. Even if the town they're in is awful, corruption leaking out of every corner, the hotel is nice and the beds are nicer. 

“Tired.” That's muffled too, but he hears Caduceus chuckle from his own bed anyway. The room is warm and he's still warm from the bath he just took and the sheets are clean and this really is heaven right now. He feels like he's floating and it's really something. The last time he was this relaxed was... was... hmm. 

While he lays there and tries to remember a similar comfort he hears Caduceus get off of his bed and start setting up his ritual. Fjord rolls on to his side, eyes already a little bleary, but in the low light of the room, the flames on Caduceus' candles bring out the cool undertones of his fur. The smoke curls around him in twisting lazy spirals framing him in the most delicate way. 

Fjord could watch him for hours, even now, even now that he knows how to talk to the Mother, even now that Caduceus isn't some mysterious ephemeral fay creature that lives in a cemetery and indulges in indirect cannibalism- not- not that there's anything wrong with being that or doing that- just after you travel with someone for so long the mystique bleeds away a little bit. 

Caduceus closes his eyes and whispers something Fjord can't hear. The smoke curls around his arms and shoulders and the lights dim even more for a second. He thinks he can see a form press against his back, the details fuzzy but warm and kind and smiling. The Wild Mother whispers into Caduceus' ear, brushes his hair out of the way and presses a kiss into the crown of his head. 

Fjord stares, enraptured. 

They talk so familiarly, of course they do, Caduceus has been raised under her, born under her, but Fjord still thinks even after decades he wouldn't be able to be that personable with her. 

Caduceus says something and she laughs, hair bouncing with her shoulders, and she runs a finger through Caduceus' hair again. 

And then she turns to look at Fjord.

His chest feels warm, so different from that distant memory of feeling so unbelievably small. He's smiling, doesn't really know why, maybe its because of how safe he feels, maybe its because of how beautiful the two or them are- even if Melora's face is hazy, more colors and feelings than features- maybe it's because he's so tired he's a little delirious after a long day of lying and tension, but he does.

Fjord blinks and she's gone. 

Caduceus is looking at him, face soft. 

“You okay?” Caduceus asks again. 

“Tired.” Fjord echoes. 

“Do you want to talk to her?” 

“I'm tapped.” He's got nothing, definitely not strong enough to let divinity through him. 

Caduceus hums and stands, licking his fingers and snuffing the candles out. He lets the incense keep burning, thought the line of smoke is thinner now, drifting up aimlessly. Caduceus sits on his bed, Fjord moves a little bit to give him space but Caduceus just nudges him back on to his stomach. 

“Relax then.” He says and puts his hand on Fjord's shoulders. “Yeah?” 

“Mmhm-” Fjord hums, his face in the pillow again while Caduceus starts working at his muscles. 

The massage is gentle too, only occasionally hurting when Caduceus digs his thumbs into a knot, kneading at the muscles until Fjord literally feels boneless, weightless, and all together very peaceful. Occasionally, when Caduceus drags his fingers long Fjord's neck he'll push his hair out of the way just like Melora did earlier. 

He drifts off at some point, too lost in the warmth and attention to keep his eyes open for much longer, dreams of the two of them under a great tree with no end in sight. 

Caduceus and Fjord both in gauzy silks, feet in a cool stream and animals around them. There are others here, other worshipers, but they're at a distance. The Wild Mother is there too, obviously, braiding his hair to the side and kissing his forehead. 

He doesn't know when he wakes, but the room is dark and Caduceus is asleep on top of the blankets. 

He nudges him lightly and Caduceus wakes with a quiet sound of confusion, looking at Fjord. 

“Get under the covers.” 

Caduceus does with a fair bit of wiggling eventually get under the covers. He's cool to the touch, feels exceptionally nice as a contrast to Fjord's sleep heated bed. Caduceus is asleep again almost instantly, head tucked into Fjord's shoulder and legs tangled together. 

Fjord will have plenty of time to be embarrassed about this in the morning but now he can close his eyes in the most comfort he's probably ever been. 

This is really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
